Hidden
by ThePersonFromMemoryLane
Summary: The normal tale of Avatar: The Last Airbender, but from Zuko's point of view... However, things are different. He falls for Katara more deeply than he had thought, or wanted at first. But, of course, Iroh knew all along. Should Zuko keep things feelings hidden? Does Katara feel the same way? How long will it take for them to show what they've been hiding? A Zutara fanfiction
1. Prologue

Hey, everyone! So this is the beginning of my Zuko-centered fanfic, and I hope to continue with it. It's not a matter of doing so, it's just _when_. I've been really busy (I mean High School is hectic!) and have taken a break from it for a while. But I will hopefully get back to it soon! Within the next couple of weeks. Please read and review, all comments are appreciated! :D

Xoxoxoxoxo

Prologue

A voice echoed from the war chamber. A strong, young voice, declaring what he thought to be right. His words were uncalled for, yet indeed right on all accounts. But it was still a challenge. And the challenge was accepted.

So the crowds talked in hushed, anxious whispers as the boy pleaded. _'Forgive me! I didn't mean to dishonor the throne, or my only father. I am loyal to the Fire Nation. Surely someone can see. Forgive me.'_

But his father did not listen.

"You WILL learn your place."

A cry rose above the flames. The cry of a boy who had lost his honor.


	2. Jasmine Tea

1

Chapter 1: Jasmine Tea

The sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the sea and the Fire Nation's marina. The gulls called to one another, much like the men below them, who scrambled around on the docks, their voices carrying like the smell of salt and brine on the breeze. The ocean's waves lapped against the posts of the dock, and the large ships docked there.

Jing was working on the dock, lifting and heaving the Fire Prince's belongings aboard the giant ship. His backed ached after such a long day's work, but still he persisted. The heavy wooden crates and boxes had taken several hours to load onto the massive Fire Nation ship, and he and his men had to traverse up and down the plank countless times. Tonight was a good night for some Jasmine Tea.

Sighing as he loaded the last of the boxes into the ship's hold, Jing spotted a young boy who appeared on the dock.

The Fire Prince.

Clad in black Fire Nation armor, he walked with a sense of pride, which was thwarted only by his face, half of which was bandaged. Despite the wrappings, though, Jing could still make out the Prince's defeated expression. Jing wondered what would give the Prince the idea to go on such a journey. _Hunting the Avatar? _It was an impossible task he was undertaking. But perhaps that was the point. He would never return.

Behind the Prince, General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, walked in a serene manner. Yet he, too, could not fool Jing. The tired, worrisome expression on his aged face said it all.

Jing watched as the young Prince came to a stop before the ship and looked at it, taking in what would be his home for who knew how long. General Iroh placed a hand on the Prince's shoulder. Looking over, the Prince gave his Uncle a half-hearted smile. However, the smile disappeared so fast, Jing wasn't entirely sure it had been there.

"Prince Zuko," General Iroh said, "We should cast off soon."

Zuko nodded, sighing softly to himself. He continued to stare at the large vessel until Jing and his men finished loading all of the crates and boxes, the hold was sealed up, and smoke started to rise, filling the air with its burning-coal smell.

"Come now, Zuko. Let's not prolong our voyage," Uncle Iroh said, ushering his nephew along.

Zuko nodded, closing his eyes. Uncle Iroh placed a hand on his back. Zuko opened his eyes, inhaled deeply, and, with confidence, boarded the Fire Nation ship.

Jing watched as his hours of labor started to pull away from the dock.

The waves lapped more intensely against the large metal ship as it pulled away from the dock. Small whitecaps appeared under the hull, and rippled out from the stern, a single disturbance in the midst of a calm body of water

Zuko and his Uncle admired the whitecaps for only a brief moment until Zuko said seriously, "Uncle, no one knows where the Avatar is. He's been gone for 100 years. Where should we even start?" He balled his fists. "This is an impossible task!" He said, despairing.

Uncle Iroh watched his nephew with a solemn expression. "Prince Zuko, nothing is impossible, for the words themselves say, 'I'm possible.'" Zuko's brow furrowed as he gripped the side of the ship, squinting his eyes to hold back tears of frustration. Uncle Iroh hoped to Agni that they would come. That would be best for Zuko.

"As for where to start your search, that is entirely up to you," Uncle Iroh advised.

Prince Zuko stared out the large expanse of sea before them, his expression hateful behind the glassy look in his eyes.

"Prince Zuko, we await your first ordered destination," Leong, the leading officer on the vessel said. He stood at attention behind Zuko and Iroh. Zuko's eyes narrowed. He was silent for a long moment.

"Uncle, where did you say the last Avatar lived?"

"Well it is said he lived at the Southern Air Temple before your great-grandfather Sozin destroyed the airbenders."

Zuko's expression changed to one of vengeful determination. "Then that's our first destination."

"Yes, Fire Prince," Leong said, and then turned and quickly started shouting orders to the crewmen. After a few moments, they were heading southeast at a moderate speed. And Iroh and Zuko were alone again.

The sun had almost set, and the final rays of orange, pink, and lavender were turning the sea a multitude of vibrant colors. Zuko breathed evenly, concentrating on what lay before him. His ponytail was airborne from the sea breeze as he tried to think calmly, avoiding what was behind him at all costs. But he couldn't help it.

He looked back.

He saw the dock. The ships. His home. His honor.

With that, Zuko fell to his knees and exploded into tears. Uncle Iroh rushed to him, embracing him strongly as Zuko tried to stifle his tears in Iroh's sleeve. But his sobs escaped anyway, coming out in uneven bursts. Iroh stroked Zuko's back gently.

Jing, who had still been watching from his spot on the dock, looked away.

It was time for Jasmine tea, after all.


End file.
